mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Daimos
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1978 anime series Battle Commander Daimos. Earthlings Mecha Daimos Kazuya's machine, which transforms from tranzor mode, a giant truck, to robot mode. It utilizes a system that mimics the pilot's movements, which especially helps Kazuya in combat due to his training in Karate. Before battle, Daimos in tranzor mode is launched from inside a cave while Kazuya drives his Tryper 75S car (called "Rover 75S" in the Filipino dub) toward it. The car is launched into the tranzor through its rear doors before the cockpit detaches and is placed forward into the cab. After running off a cliff at top speed, the Tranzor begins its transformation into Daimos (called “Dynamo” in Starbirds). *'Height': 45 meters *'Weight': 150 tons *'Power Source': Daimos Light *'Weapons': **'Daimos Gun' The standard machine gun mounted on the pelvic or hip area. **'Daimos Missile' The missile launchers mounted on Daimos' legs. It is called Daimos Rocket in the Filipino English dub. **'Foot Cutter' Blades mounted on Daimos' feet. It is called Daimos Kick Blade in the Filipino English dub **'Five Shooter' The five golden darts to be thrown to the enemy. It is called Magneto Blades in the Filipino English dub. **'Snake Lock' A pair of sharp discs with three strings launched from Daimos' elbow. It's called Gyro Whiplash in the Filipino dub version. **'Cross Boomerang' Two blades are joined to form a shuriken. It is called the Star Boomerang/Double Boomerang in the Filipino English dub. **'Souryuu Ken' (Double Dragon Blade) The two four headed daggers, which is originally mounted on Daimos' chest, can be retracted any time. Called the Daimos Daggers/ Double Daggers in the Filipino English dub. **'Sanryuu Kon' (Triple Dragon Stick) A three section staff with sharp blades on the end of its edges. It is called Battle Baton in the Filipino English dub. **'Daimos Shaft' The two glaives that can be attached together, hidden in Daimos' feet. This weapon is included in the upgrade at the aftermath of Aizam's arrival and his more advanced robots. It is called Daimos-Shaft Blade or Daimos-Shafts in the Filipino English dub. **'Battle Break' The two weapons which look like tonfas. The shafts are replaced by blades. This weapon is also an upgrade. **'Daimos Chain Shark' The two chains with a hook shoot from above Daimos' hands. They can be used to deal damage or to drag the enemy. This weapon is also added after Aizam's arrival. **'Drill Anchor' A missile launcher mounted on Daimos' back. These missiles have a drill effect, allowing them to pierce the enemy's armor and dealing more damage than the Daimos Missile. It is called Drill Missiles in the Filipino English dub. **'Double Blizzard' Daimos' chest is mounted with powerful fans that can generate a whirlwind against the enemy, which usually launches the enemy to the sky, setting up for most of Kazuya's finishing blows. In episode 40, during the battle against the Baam Underwater Base, Kazuya used the Double Blizzard to generate a whirlwind around Daimos to give enough strength to breakthrough the Baam Underwater Base, a move which is similar to the finishing move of Combattler V. **'Freezer Storm' After Aizam introduced his more powerful robots, this new weapon is introduced. Mounted on Daimos' head, it is capable of sending freezing rays, which freezes the enemy. It is called Freezer Blast in the Filipino English dub. **'Fire Blizzard' An upgrade of the Double Blizzard, though it does not replace the weapon. It is identical to Double Blizzard, except that it is empowered with fire. It is often used with Freezer Storm, due to the fact that the drastic changes of temperature can effectively weaken the enemy's armor. ***Due to Kazuya's expertise in Karate, he usually finishes off his enemies with these finishing moves, mostly done after launching the enemy with Double Blizzard or Fire Blizzard although in some cases, he uses other means to launch the enemy or not launching them at all. It should be noted that Hissatsu translates into English as Deadly or Certain Kill. **'Hissatsu Reppuu Daimos Kick' Kazuya launches a flying kick to the enemy, in which Daimos' feet revealed sharp blades. Though not often used as a finishing blow, sometimes it is used to finish the enemy. **'Hissatsu Daimos Chop' Kazuya cuts the enemy in two with his hand just like he would break bricks. **'Hissatsu Reppuu Seiken Zuki' Kazuya's trademark finishing blow, sometimes simply the Reppuu Seiken Zuki. He launches a powerful punch which shatters the enemy robot's interior as the fist goes through the enemy. In the earlier Filipino English dub, it is merely called The Finishing Blow or Daimos Strike, but it is later referred as Daimos Deathblow. The technique translates to English as the Deadly Gale Correct Fist Thrust. Galva FX II A small combat plane piloted by Kyoshiro and Nana. Though it is not as powerful as Daimos, it has many times contributed in Daimos' victories. It is equipped with beam lasers and missiles (called Viper in the Filipino dub). Space Daimobic A giant space fortress used to defend against the Baam invaders. It is equipped with missiles, laser cannons, force field generators and a launch pad for Daimos and Galva FX II. Founder by Doctor Isamu Ryusaki (called "Space Dynamo" in the Filipino dub). Baam Mecha Baam Underwater Base Appears in throughout the series although its true form is revealed in episode 40. Its powers include swimming, stinger missiles, laser turrets, energy howitzers, giant torpedoes strong enough to destroy naval fleets, sonic energy cannons, twin tube flamethrowers that act like the Fire Blizzard, and flight. Although it is not a battle robot or mecha warrior, it acts as the monster of the week of its main appearance. It was destroyed by Daimos. Guranrol It appeared in episode 1 to 25. Baam battleship used to carried various Battle Robots. It is equipped with giant missile that fire from the mouth, multiple missiles and 4 giant blades can became the giant spinning cutters. In episode 25, it was destroyed by Daimos. It is one of the battleship to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. Cobrard It appeared in episode 25 to 39. Baam's new battleship to replace Guranrol after being destroyed by Daimos and used to carried various Mecha Warriors. It is equipped with 4 headed Cobras that fire green laser and small missiles from the turret. It is one of the battleship to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. (Pyramidal in Filipino dub.) Battle Robots Serve as the monsters of the week from episode 1 to 25 and are carried by the Baam battleship Guranrol. *'Zubansa' This robotic monster appeared in episode 1. Its powers include red eye lasers, a cannon for each arm, flight, and launchable chained heads. They serve as the primary infantry force of the Baam army and are seen throughout the series. This is one of the few robotic monster to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. *'Dali Form 1' This robotic monster appears in episode 2. Its powers include electric force field and shocks from its whip-like hair, an armored roller mode, energy absorption, pink eye lasers, eight laser cannons in each side, flight, cluster missiles from the mouth, freezing breath, and reconstruction from the head. This is one of the few robotic monster to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. **'Dali Form 2' Its powers include flight and clawed fingers. *'Gaiosu' This robotic monster appeared in episode 3. Its powers include flight, green eye beams, armored wings, a drill tail, needle missiles from the fingers, electric buzzsaws in the wings, and knuckle spikes. *'Munsoruto' This robotic monster appeared in episode 4. Its powers include flight, a 3-tube missile launcher in each arm, mouth flames, twin drills in each foot, crescent blasts from the head, and a sword in each shoulder. *'Gurumongu' This robotic monster appears in episode 5. Its powers include flight, shoulder buzzsaws, an 8-tube missile launcher in each shovel claw hand, and a chest barrel that fires missiles, bullets, and fire. *'Meteoro Form 1' This robotic monster appeared in episode 6. Its powers include flight, finger missiles, swimming, eye tractor beam, dual round shields armed with a grapple claw, pelvis missiles, spinning shoulder missile launchers, and wind manipulation. **'Meteoro Form 2' Its powers include a head drill and grapple claw arms. *'Death Folk' This robotic monster appeared in episode 7. Its powers include flight, rocket punches, finger missiles, a drill in each arm, rocket feet armed with sharp talons, lightning manipulation from the head horns, a launchable sword in each arm, and a rocket launcher in each leg. *'Batoruda' This robotic monster appeared in episode 8. Its powers include swimming, levitation, finger missiles, high body temperature, a reforming chain from each shoulder, a drill torpedo from the head, shoulder rockets, a six tube missile launcher in the abdomen, and eight machine guns in the torso. *'Shaifurudo' This robotic monster appeared in episode 9. Its powers include flight, four pink lasers from the back, blade resistant head, mouth flames, pincer claws, yellow eye lasers, leg clamps, and an atom bomb in the head. *'Dangle' This robotic monster appears in episode 10. Its powers include flight, twin fist missiles, a green sonic beam from the mouth, regeneration, twin head flamethrowers, and constricting tank treads. *'Musterall' This robotic monster appeared in episode 11. Its powers include swimming, levitation, dual body buzzsaws, three pink lasers from the neck, nine whip tentacles, launchable spikes from the top body buzzsaw, and abdomen missiles. *'Gavotte Form 1' This robotic monster appeared in episode 12. Its powers include a flying saucer mode, pink energy balls from the "mouth, mind control through sound waves, levitation, launchable spikes from the head, and high body temperature. **'Gavotte Form 2' Its powers include flight, double laser torpedoes on each "hip", pectoral lasers, regeneration, and mind control through ultra sonic waves. *'Damuda' This robotic monster appeared in episode 13. Its powers include swimming, twin heads, red eye lasers, mouth flames, fangs, and regeneration. *'Klein' This robotic monster appeared in episode 14. It has four bladed arms, the alpha ray that fires rain-like pink lasers, the beta ray that emits pink lightning bolts, the gamma ray that fires pink homing lasers, teleportation by combining its rays, will explode if used too long, flight, kicking, three teleporting missiles from the abdomen, and living flaming debris after exploding. This robotic monster is one of the few battle robots to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. *'Hazanga' This robotic monster appeared in episode 15. Its powers include swimming, levitation, buzzsaw crab claws, six extendable drills from the torso, a cutter ring on the waist, and can survive decapitation. *'Gonzarudo' This robotic monster appears in episode 16. Its powers include breaking down into tanks, levitation, an underside drill, a red electric ray from the mouth, six sword arms, and spike missiles from the torso. *'Gagados' This robotic monster appeared in episode 17. Its powers include levitation, twin back rockets, grenade launcher arms, yellow energy bullets from the shoulders, a sword in each hand capable of emitting electricity when used like drills, six spike missile launchers in the torso, and a constricting tail. *'Bikkugando': This robotic monster appeared in episode 18. Its powers include swimming, flight, missile launchers in the torso, pink energy bolts from the "mouth", and drill hands. *'Gatsuru' This robotic monster appeared in episode 19. Its powers include flight, swimming, a meteor mode, homing spike missiles, electric bites, talons, and a buzzsaw on the back. *'Malegori' This robotic monster appeared in episode 20. Its powers include swimming, a trident with launchable spikes and can create water spouts, scale spike missiles, levitation, red sonic rings from the manta ray mouth, and can separate from its lower half. Is named the Neptune Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Medorsusu' This robotic monster appeared in episode 21. Its powers include Flight, four arms, four rotatable faces armed with red eye lasers, mouth missiles, and mouth flames. This robotic monster is named the Janus Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Zarukimusu' This robotic monster appeared in episode 22. Its powers include a sword, a sharp round shield that fires eight pink lasers, bladed boomerangs from the scalp, a tractor beam from each wing, three missile launchers in each pectoral, can morph its right hand into a drill, and regeneration. This robotic monster is named Zargon in the Filipino dub. *'Baioron' This robotic monster appeared in episode 23. It has hurricane force suction in the back, a pair of grapple claws that emit electricity, thick armor, and regeneration. This robotic monster has the roar of Hedorah. This robotic monster is named the Tarantula Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Zeron North and South' This robotic monster appeared in episode 24. Both of them are magnetically attracted even when blown to pieces, can fly, use their magnetic fields to deflect and destroy projectiles, and will explode upon touching each other. North and South are replaced with Positive and Negative, respectively. North is also armed with a 3-tube missile launcher in the chest and a red visor ray while South can fire explosive blasts from its face. They are named Magneton in the Filipino dub. *'Grangeiru' This robotic monster appeared in episode 25. Its powers include swimming, flight, green energy bolts from the mouth, a long tongue ideal for coiling, a yellow sonic field called an ionizing shield, launchable razor fins from the back and explosive variation from all over the body, regeneration, launchable red iron spears from within each forearm, and six spike missiles in each shoulder. This robotic monster's roar is that of Godzilla's. This monster is named the Drax Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Barbarian Robot' This robotic monster appeared in episode 26. It is equipped with a pair of tomahawks and an orange electric field from the shoulders. This robotic monster was used as a testing robot used to fight Zonnekaiza. Mecha Warriors They serve as the monsters of the week from episode 26 to 44 and are carried by the Baam flying fortress Cobrard (except Gadorus and Goddoamon). This mecha warriors are highly resilient material called Mega Lithium which acts very similar to rubber and the first three are made of two other battle robots using fusing technology with one for the upper half and the other for the lower half. *'Zonnekaiza' This robotic monster appeared in episode 26. The upper half resembles a two headed humanoid dragon while the lower half resembles a rhino. Powers include the lower half of the body having a sword-like nasal horn, concealed arms in the rhino lower half designed for squeezing, flight, and the upper half is armed with a double sided spear that can morph into an electric whip. This robotic monster has the roar of Kamacuras. It is the first created by Aizam. This robotic monster is one of the few mecha warriors to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. This robotic monster was named Kaizer in the Filipino dub. *'Big Thrassha' This robotic monster appeared in episode 27. The upper half resembles a robot while the lower half resembles a jellyfish. Its powers include flight, the upper half having sixteen missile launchers in its torso, the lower half having large drill bombs from its large claw, antennae bolts from the upper half, red sonic rings from the arms of the upper half, organic blasts from the lower half that can form into electric shocking tentacles, and spikes from the arms of the upper half. This is the second robotic monster created by Aizam. *'Gimeria' This robotic monster appeared in episode 28. The upper half resembles a knight with the jaws of a big cat while the lower half resembles a lion. Its powers include the upper half being armed with a lance that can turn into a whip and shield for its arms, flight, electric bolts from the horns on the upper half, a forehead horn beam from the lower half, can reform in a gargoyle-like form armed with an energy draining ionizing ray from the torso and back, and is armed with a doomsday missile with chemical agents. This is the last robotic monster created and piloted by Aizam. This robotic monster is one of the few mecha warriors to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. This robotic monster was named the Gladiator Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Death Kargo' This robotic monster appears in episode 29. Its powers include burrowing, a mouth flamethrower, electric mouth bolts, launchable spikes from the two shells which can be used as large buzzsaws that can separate and emit electricity, and can spin fast enough to deflect the Fire Blizzard. *'Takaburudo' This robotic monster appeared in episode 29. Its powers include swimming, talons, a tail drill, cyan eye rays, wing missiles, and an energy cannon on each wing. *'Zuroddo' This robotic monster appeared in episode 30. Its powers include flight, head missiles, a yellow laser from the eye on its torso, a flamethrower in the head, a cannon ball on a chain for each hand, separation at the waist, and can use its lower half as a buzzsaw. *'Daldasu' This robotic monster appeared in episode 31. Its powers include swimming, scorpion claws and stinger tail, red eye lasers, can use its pincer claws like giant drills, needles from its three mouths, regeneration, and electric shocks. This robotic monster has the roar of Kamacuras. *'Gelgada' This robotic monster appeared in episode 32. Its powers include flight, pink lasers from each shoulder, pectoral missiles, yellow sonic rings from the mouth, missiles in the belt buckle, blade resistant armor, a launchable blade on each shoulder, sharp claws, four restrainers on each hip, and an electric drill in the belt buckle. *'Darius' This robotic monster appeared in episode 33. The powers with the first lower half include swimming, mace arms, flight, a terrain vehicle for the lower half of the body, three bombs in the underside, and separation at the waist. The powers of with the second lower half include three fire balls from each side of the torso, energy cannon arms, and spiked tank treads for feet. This robotic monster appears has the roar of Gyaos. *'Reagindo' This robotic monster appeared in episode 34. Its powers include swimming, flight, and shoulder missiles. *'Gomurei' This robotic monster appeared in episode 34. Its powers include flight, a bladed boomerang, dual pectoral heat rays, and a chained sword. *'Geshutoru' This robotic monster appeared in episode 35. Its powers include chained kama arms, eye lasers, mouth needle missiles, and mandibles. *'Dobogu' This robotic monster appeared in episode 36. Its powers include swimming and four spiked wheels on the lower half. *'Aguda' This robotic monster appeared in episode 37. Its powers include flight, twin lance blades, finger webs, electric surges, freeze resistance, and eye beams. *'Grand' This robotic monster appeared in episode 38. Its powers include electric bolts from the rod-like hands, pelvis missiles, and a snake form capable of coiling and flight that resembles a Chinese Dragon. This robotic highly resembles the monster slave Demon from Combattler V. *'Zorubasu' This robotic monster appeared in episode 39. Its powers include flight, an electric double sided lance, explosive eye beams from the cockroach-like lower half, a shield, mouth missiles from the lower half, electric antennae from the lower half, a sword to replace the double sided lance, and can detach from the lower half with a more humanoid one. *'Gadorus' This robotic monster appeared in episode 41. Its powers include space fight, resistance to lasers, sharp claws, eye beams from its three heads, and orange electric bolts for the pair of horns on the middle head. This robotic monster possesses mixed roars of King Ghidorah, Rodan, and Ebirah. *'Goddoamon' This is the final robotic monster who appeared in episodes 43 and 44. Its powers include a long spiked tail, levitation, a sword, twin torso missiles, an extendable tongue, and electrical teeth to assist it with eating its opponents. This robotic monster is one of the few mecha warriors to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. This robotic monster also had the roar of Gyaos.